Bonds of the past
by GoldenMoon Maiden
Summary: Sequel to miko lost then found. Shippuden arc. Note! first ch willl be out in 3 weeks or less.
1. Chapter 1

Dears readers, the next chapter will be out in less then 3 weeks. I don't always get a lot of time on the computer and I share it with family. Grades are top priority this year I'm a junior. Also I had writers block for a while(ARGGHHH). Believe me if I had more time to write I would be on all day!

. Also later on I plan to learn more photoshop and 2D animation. I'm taking graphic studios. In the future there will be a opening and ending for the sequel of this. I will also get animated trailers ready for this! I also got into the manga/anime Highschool of the dead! Go check it out. Takashi and Saeko forever (woot!)I will warn u its veered more toward guys, but just ignore the other… ummm. Stuff. The art is cool.

-/-

Thanks u for waiting. Harry potter comes out this week! YAY!

-Goldenmoon maiden

ATTENTION:When I get art up I'll give u all the link to it,! Subscribe to youtubepage please! :0


	2. Enchanted arrow

**Bonds of the past**

**Ch1**

**The Enchanted Arrow**

"_**Shion! You won't die on me here! Lets defeat this demon together!" They created a huge rasengan, as Naruto yelled. "Rasengan!" using their power together they forced the rasengan down into the dragon demon, Moryamaru. **_

_**Then out of the corner, an arrow with blue spiritual power streaked though the darkness, penetrating the demon's heart, purifying it. The force alone sent air waves through the air. **_

_**Both chakras combined sent the creature into a screaming frenzy as it disintergrated. **_

_**She looked for the source as soon as they had landed in a safe place, away from danger. All she could see was smoke, for a moment she though she saw red and white, but thought it a trick of her mind.**_

_**Shaking her head, she stood. Shion turned to thank him, but he was staring of in the distance. **_

"_**Anyway, Naruto thank you." "Your welcome." He turned to look at her and smiled, a sad sort of smile. "Shion take care." With that and not another word he took off, joining his shinobi comrades.**_

_**She waved, and smiled.**_

She woke up, turning on her side, Shion looked at her clock, the memory still leaving a deep impression. She happened to glance down at the bell that hadn't caused trouble for her in 6 months, since that day.

Suddenly her vision went black and her body grew numb, her hands trembling, she started to shake. The blackness clocked her like a cold blanket, and then a white light seeped through. A woman around her age, with dark hair and dark blue eyes. She held a bow and then Shion's mouth moved automatically, as though invisible strings were moving it.

"**A priestess of the light**

**will stand when the shinobi nations will unite**

**against the demons of evil not a human nor a demon,**

**a man with lusting in the darkness **

**to tainted to be saved**

**with her heart and soul combined **

**she will risk everything again and will die**

**and all for and orb of catastrophe"**

Shion gasped, breathing in oxygen to fill her lungs. She layed on her side, the hard wood floor, meeting her hot skin. She gritted her teeth and opened her eyes, she could feel it. dark evils at works. A creak came from behind her and her violet eyes saw a movement, and she screamed.

She barley missed, the demon and came back toward her the sickly green color of it disgusted her. It was like a spider, but with a human head. It screeched in triumph as it cornered her, she closed her eyes in fright unsure what to do.

Then the demon just crashed to the floor, she opened her eyes to see arrows sticking out of it. "Are you all right lady Shion?" a young guard named Komo asked. A band of guards had come and protected her.

She got up and nodded, and then a blinding headache and a voice came to her mind. "Go to Kagome Shrine in village of the arrow." And then it suddenly stopped.

It took a moment for Shion's brain to process this. She stood still pondering, and then to the head guard she said. "Bring a unit of our strongest men, pack your things and tell a maid to start on mine. Were leaving tomorrow morning."

Sasuke sat in his bed, hands clasped together, legs apart. He was thinking. He sat silently, until a knock came from his door.

He opened the door, and glared at Kabuto, "Orochimaru said to pack up, he said spies spotted Kagome a week ago, she looked weak. Please get ready." Kabuto closed the door, the tiny click, echoing around the room.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stood up, he hadn't seen her in over 3 years. He smirked; he would test his powers out.

**The Akatsuki layer… **

Itachi opened his eyes, his hands flew to his necklace. Itachi lay there, thinking and listening to his own breath. He got up and put his shirt and pants on. He stretched and placed his cloak around him.

He then brushed his teeth and was interrupted by a energetic Tobi who came through the door. "A meeting will be starting now."

Itachi followed Tobi out into the main hall. He saw that many other had been gathered.

"Yay! A meeting! Tobi said, skipping around the irritated Akatsuki members. "Shut Up, Tobi! This is no time to be playing. Our issue is her. Damn, we still haven't found her!" yelled an irritated Diedara.

The Akatsuki sat around along table, discussing the key points. "This miko is quite sneaky." Stated Hidan. Itachi sat silently, listening. Pain, looked around at them all. I feel we should stay together, for awhile and then split up.

We have a few of them already, that fox bo-"Pain's words were cut off as he tired to dodge a arrow that whipped past his right cheek and landed on the table. He clenched his teeth, as the wound sparked, steamed, and burned.

They all turned around and stood, all going into defensive positions, hands raised and weapons out. They looked around, as a woman's voice rang out. "I know your plans. " I won't interfere, but if you come across my path, I will take you out. Don't….touch…Naruto."

A blinding light spread across the dark cavern walls.

They shielded their eyes and squinted. A shrouded figure made herself known. Itachi's eyes showed no emotion, but his hand clenched tightly. A woman in a gold dog mask and Miko clothing stood in the center of the room.

"Tobi, don't step across the line, I know who you are." Her voice carried a threatening sound. Itachi and the others then saw something totally unexpected happen.

The woman dropped to the floor, suddenly breathing heavy. "Damn it!" the woman then disappeared in a poof of smoke. _Shadow Clone jutsu... _Itachi thought_. _

Pain looked on, were leaving, obviously, that Miko is having some issues with her health. "We will take her down now, she has taken out to many members. We will leave tomorrow morning."

**Orochimaru lair…**

Sasuke put his last item in his bag. He stood up, and ran. Orochimaru not far behind.

**Akatsuki lair…**

"Let's head out! Pain called. With that all units quickly departed in unison.

**Temple in the land of Ogres…**

_I feel this journey will be hard, that… vision I had, may be crucial in the future._ Shion thought. "Okay!" lets go everyone, she said confidently to her guards.

Unknowingly, Naruto and his team were heading straight toward a confrontation of immense importance.

Deep in the land of Fire, Kagome clenched her teeth in pain, he body felt like it wad getting stabbed with pins and knives. Her hair whipped past her as she was carried by her companions toward Ain Lake. _Damn it... I'm running out of time…." _

_**Sorry everyone! Midterms were stressful! Okay I will post the next on depending on how many reviews I get. **_

_**I need to know if most of you are still interested. **_

_**I need feedback on my writing skills. **_

_**Is my storytelling confusing?**_

_**Do I need more drama in some parts? **_

_**Ideas are welcomed!**_

2 weeks 45 reviews

4weeks 25 reviews

_**SuperGoldenmoon**_

_**Fanart**__ is welcomed need of inspiration. AMVs or other things. _


	3. From heavenhell and back again

Bonds from the Past

Ch2 From Hell/Heaven and Back Again!

Kagome's breath was failing a little, by little. Her hands gripped her companion tightly as she was carried toward Ain lake. Kagome closed her eyes, remembering what Kikyo had said in a dream to her. _Please, help Inuyasha… I know you have been looking for him. I fear his evil side won't disappear, I fear he has lost all sense of right and wrong, his greed is swallowing him up. Help him, if you can._

_Also your body is failing._ _Kagome, you must hurry that pain you have been having, is from part of your soul being separated from you for so long. You must call me back within you, if you want to survive. _

_You need a holy lake for purification. I 'm sure you will be able to call me back. I'm… I'm sorry for everything… the way I treated you. it wasn't right… I hope… you… for….give me…._Kikyo's voice drifted off, fading.

Kagome was still pondering, wishing she hadn't shown up at the Akatsuki lair, if she had known she was going into a weakened state, she would have never gone. Kagome swore, but then coughed hard. "Almost there Kagome, hang on." the shinobi spoke, running faster, as others trailed behind.

Naruto and the gang were heading out on a mission toward a town for supplies. They had been gone a few hours and it was around noon. "Are we there yet?" asked Naruto as he yawned, waiting for something.

"I'm soooo bored…" he said louder. Kakashi sighed, wondering where he had the energy to lead a team around. Sai well, is just Sai, doing what ever he does, watching everyone else. Sakura was muttering softly, her brow twitching as she watched, her 3 weird teammates. _Why oh why, must I be stuck with these 3! Arghhhhhhhhh…. _

Naruto meanwhile, was off in wonderland. _Why is everyone drifting away from me? I couldn't save Sasuke or Kagome. Kagome, I know used to care for me. I finally remember her coming to visit, and playing with me. I wonder why she hid all that? Where is she now…."_

They all looked up as a twig crackled and snapped. They all widened their eyes in shock as 5 people flew across their path, almost knocking them all down.Naruto gasped. It_ can't be... but it wad staring right at him, clearly as day. _He yelled"Kagome...!" Team seven veered sharply following them.

Sasuke looked up as 3 people joined him and Orochimaru. Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo. "Do we need them?" he asked, the Sanin. "Yes, we need all the help we can get." He stated, his tongue whipping around, grossly. "any way, we must hurry, I sense demons about." He continued, pointing at the sky as hundreds flew above them. "it seems they are drawn to something." Karin was fantasying about Sasuke so she didn't notice, other auras in her field of senses.

Kagome entered the warm lake ,in a black bikini, of course she wouldn't go in naked in public. The clean water refreshed her as she swam, clearing her mind a minute after. She sighed, and making hand signs as she walked across the water to the center.

A blue barrier surrounded her as she filled it up with water leaving just a pocket of air so she could breathe. Then she tucked her legs under and crossed her arms over her chest. She hoped this would go well, she needed to conserve energy.

She felt sleepy, and closed her eyes, but Kagome concentrated.

Her chakra momentarily flared bight lighting up the sky, and then faded.

Her companions then stationed themselves around her and waited, using a jutsu to make themselves invisible, guarding her.

All of them saw the blue ethereal flash and headed toward it.

The clay bird landed first, and the Akatsuki members got off, thankful to be out of the air.

Itachi jumped and landed, his eyes turning red. He turned and looked as another group came opposite of them. Itachi narrowed his eyes, seeing it was Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped suddenly, his calm face, twisting in rage, as he spotted Itachi.

A moment of silence and then…

A word though jerked them all out of their surroundings. The whole world seemed to have held its breath.

"Kagome!" Naruto yelled, sprinting as he came out of the forest, his blue eyes staring a head, backed by Sakura, Kakashi and Sai. They all stopped and froze in place, when they noticed Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru, glaring.

"Well this is a surprise, great to see you, Itachi and Naruto." Orochimaru said laughing.

"We have come for Kagome... and she looks…. quite appetizing" he said his tongue flicked in and out. Itachi clenched his fist, **hating** the way, the snake was sullying Kagome when he looked at her.

**Hated.**

Naruto cursed the snake sannin, ughhhh, disgusted, by it, but also felt anger. Pain moved forward, not intending to back down.

They all tensed.

Kagome meanwhile was still in the barrier.

They all took a step onto the water, and then glanced down in surprise. The water was hardening into ice. "I'm afraid that is as far as you will get." A voice stated, the words hanging in the air. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto froze in surprise, they had heard that voice before, but no it couldn't be, but …. No friggen way,

Haku was standing in front of Kagome, his arms in a protective stance, sebon in one hand. If that didn't surprise them all this shocked them even more. Zabuza and Kimimaru stood beside him, with an unfamiliar with brown haired girl. "No one can touch her." She said. "Especially, not you …Orochimaru" Kimimaru said, "We are done with your

tricks and lies."

Kagome suddenly moved from within, and she yelled, as pain coursed through her. They saw bright orbs travel through the sky, shooting toward her. They were like comets, trailing through the sky.

They stopped momentarily, taking the from of an older priestess. They watched as she looked up surveying the demons around, and them. Then the form dispersed, the part of her soul becoming orbs.

They flew into Kagome, as her body turned blue, and she went limp. Her body felt like it was on fire, like hot oil. Then …blackness…

**Q: " Why has there not been any romance between Sasuke and Kagome yet?**

Because, it wasn't the right time, but in a few chapters, things will finally start going! I can't wait! Ohhhh, I can't wait! It will be real interesting!

**We will be able to hear of how the 3 have risen from the dead. They are alive! Waahahahaa. :0**


End file.
